


Let's All Disregard Rule #1 of Alien Ownership

by Yipyap (diamond_dog)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Bulges and Nooks, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Slavery, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dog/pseuds/Yipyap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi's pet human gets fed up with her embarrassing displays of affection, and decides to flip things around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's All Disregard Rule #1 of Alien Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterCrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/gifts).



> Here's my pinch hit fill for Drone Season 2016.

You come home after a hard day of work ready to hit the sopor, and your pet human jumps you right at the door. Even as a midblood, you're so much stronger than her that you could probably knock her out without much effort, but you don't bother to put up much of a struggle because where would the fun be in that? You're probably way too tired to be humoring her like this, but at the same time you kind of want to see where this is going.

When you first bought her, you were so excited that you dragged her out of the hive on every excursion to show her off to your neighbors, friends, coworkers, and complete strangers who had no idea why you were even talking to them. She hated that so much, the attention and the hair ruffling and cutesy nicknames. Humans are so weird and soft, and you couldn't resist hugging and petting her even in public. She didn't even flinch under the predatory leers of other trolls when you first spotted her on the market, yet she grouses and gripes when you want to gussy her up in decadent silks and frills with colors that made other people's eyes bleed. 

Once, just a week or so after you purchased her, she remarked that the garish colors must make it easier for you to "see" her, all the better to prevent her from slipping away in a crowd and making a run for it. You didn't say anything in response, because you figured it would be funny to let her delude herself into thinking that your love is disingenuous. You made a point to dote on her even more in the following days, to her bewilderment. In response, she became more curt with you, wary of your intentions and perhaps trying to test your temper. You were not surprised, because you can tell she's the type to see anything and everything you say as a carefully placed snare. When you bought her she was lean and ragged like a stray, covered in a patchwork of whiplash scars and scabbed over scratches from previous owners that were far less tolerant of her personality. The glare in her eyes when she looked at you was dulled, but it was still there. You know she still expects you to turn out the same, and you hope that over time she'll come to realize you're not trying to lower her guard. It's no fun if she's afraid of you, she's supposed to hate you for smothering her in affection and cute dresses.

Regardless of present circumstances, her ire only continues to make her cuter to you, like an untamed juvenile meowbeast that hisses and squirms when you pick it up. Her bad attitude makes her special, and you wouldn't want her any other way. The few other human pets you've seen were spineless things with dead eyes, that followed their masters around without protest. Sometimes, you get comments from other trolls about how your human is so misbehaved, you really should discipline her, bend her to your will. You think those people don't know what they're missing, the challenge is half the fun after all. The more she squirms at your touchy-feely treatment, the more you want to lavish all your free time onto her, to wrap her in your arms. Given all that, you can't say you completely dislike the currently unfolding turn of events.

She winds some rope around your wrists , tight enough for the coarse fibers to chafe against your skin, but not enough to really cut off circulation. The official care manual says not to keep dangerous objects in easy reach because typically the first thing a new human will do is try to kill you when your guard is down. You decided that the nooses you keep in haphazardly strategic places around the hive were too important to remove. You go to great lengths to maintain a unified aesthetic in your hive, even at the cost of such paltry notions as "safety" or "good taste". No one ever thinks of these things, except you of course. At any rate, the manual also didn't say anything about any sort of kinky dominance behavior in humans, and when you get the chance you're going to send the publisher a very strongly worded message about the poor quality of their instructional literature.

Your arms are tied behind your back, and when she pushes you to partially lean against the wall behind you, your hands thankfully rest in the gap between the wall and floor. You were amazingly too distracted by how sexy she is when she's subduing you and restricting your movement, but just now you notice the way your bulge is starting to unsheathe into your underwear. She apparently notices your face lighting up with a darker shade of teal, because she smirks in angry satisfaction and slips her fingers under the waist band of your boxers. She brushes lightly against your lower set of grubscars with her thumbs, and you hitch your breath at the tickling sensation on the sensitive areas. Kneeling between your legs, she pulls your pants and boxers down at once, bunching them down around your ankles.

Your bulge is already almost fully unsheathed, and she takes the tip with one hand and strokes two fingers lightly along its length. The sensation coaxes the last inch or so of your bulge to come out, and when she seems satisfied that it's completely out she stops stroking. You whine because that's just so unfair of her, to get you all hot and bothered and fully extended only to stop. That only makes her grin harder, and then she's leaning forward to press your bulge between her soft chest mounds. You're certain now that she's getting her revenge on you for your obsession with her human rumble spheres, and how you couldn't keep your hands off of them. She grinds her spheres in small circles against your shaft, and it's all you can do to avoid blowing your load right then and there. If her spheres felt good in your hands, then they felt even better rubbing against your bulge. 

She takes your tip between her lips, and drags the weirdly rough surface of her tongue across in a teasing manner that sends sparks travelling down your shaft and straight up into you thinkpan. You're living all your wildest xenosex fantasies that you didn't even know you had, and there's a delicious pressure building at the base of your bulge. You let go and feel your payload surge up your bulge, emptying out into her mouth. She swallows every drop, and takes it out of her mouth to plant a delicate kiss on the tip. You're still sensitive from your orgasm, and even the sensation of her soft lips makes you shudder. 

She straightens from her leaning position to let your member flop back down and onto your belly, dripping with her saliva. Your face is burning up with embarrassment. She has you at her complete mercy, and right now you belong to her instead of the other way around. She looks so self-satisfied as she comes forward to press her body against yours, and kisses you right on the mouth. You taste your release on her lips and kiss back harder, only to yelp when she bites your lower lip hard enough to draw blood. You taste salty teal when you probe the wound with your tongue. Your pet's blunt fangs didn't do any lasting damage, but it still hurts like hell. Tied up as you are, there's nothing you can do about it. 

Even though you literally just came a minute ago, your bulge is already starting to stand to attention to poke at her belly. She quirks an eyebrow at your arousal, and after a moment's thought stands up a little higher to crouch over your bulge with her legs on either side of your hips. She spreads her thighs to expose her moist human nook, dripping with her arousal. Taking your bulge in on hand, she guides it to rest its tip at her entrance, then bends her knees to slowly sink down. 

You gasp as her slick walls engulf your shaft, because she's so tight up in there, and warmer than most lowbloods. She presses one arm on your chest partially to support herself, hand burrowing under your shirt and pushing it up your chest. Her other hand is pressed to her crotch, rubbing her small human bulge between her index and middle fingers. She's facing towards you, so you get to see her play with herself as she bounces up and down on your bulge. Her inner walls clench around you suddenly as she pushes herself over the edge, a low moan escaping her lips that she draws out, seemingly trying to put on a show for you. The extra pressure on your bulge is too much, and you howl as you fill her with your seed. 

She's already winding down from her release, and her knees buckle from exhaustion. She sinks down from her crouch to sit on top of you, your bulge still buried deep in her nook just tightly enough to keep your cum from spilling out and splattering all over the floor. Exhausted as she is, she still manages to surprise you again when she starts scratching your exposed belly.

You're a quivering, twitching mess underneath her, and this is so humiliating that you really want to get mad at her for her insolence. You can't though, cause she's so cute when she's rebellious, especially now as she's got you trussed up beneath her on the floor while she looks all smug like the misbehaving pet she is. Right at this moment though, she's the one that owns you, and she's got you tethered to her by your still ensconced bulge like an unruly barkbeast. 

The most important rule to owning a pet alien (obviously because it's the first one they list in the manual) is to enforce a strict separation of master and pet, to make it clear you're the one who calls the shots. If your superiors were aware of what you just let occur, they would probably shake their heads and click their tongues in disappointment, before promptly culling you. You think that rule is a bunch of boring nonsense for people don't know how to have fun. You wouldn't mind letting her tie you down again sometime, in which case you guess you have no choice but rile her up again. 

You've had your eye on an especially frilly dress in mouthwatering pastel blues, yellows, and pinks, which you've been meaning to order, and now there's no way you're not parading her around in that outfit next week.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt: 
> 
> I'd love to see a fic in which Rose is Terezi's pet human whom she dotes on enormously. I'd love to see a fic where this pisses Rose off. This is already a pretty kinky prompt so feel free to throw whatever in there. The tags are a few suggestions of things I am into and wouldn't mind seeing in an idea like this.
> 
> I'd also love to see the setup but with the dominance reversed, so Alternian culture might dictate that Rose is Terezi's pet but behind closed doors Rose tops the fuck out of her mistress.
> 
> Particularly for an idea like this it would be really cool to see things from Terezi's perspective and have her view Rose as very much a sexy exotic alien who does weird alien things and thinks they're normal.


End file.
